Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-straddling type motor vehicle and a wheel force acquisition device.
Description of Related Art
There is a technique that controls the travel of a vehicle based on the force exerted between a wheel and a road surface. In a motorcycle described in WO 2013/014945 A1, skid motion acceleration is detected based on a vehicle speed, a bank angle, acceleration in a transverse direction and a yaw rate. When the detected skid motion acceleration is not less than a predetermined threshold value, it is determined that a skid motion is taking place at the wheel. In this case, the driving force or the braking force of the motorcycle is controlled such that the longitudinal force exerted on the wheel decreases.